O amor vem da palha
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Doro era uma marionete. Um boneco bonito e que acreditava ser sem sentimentos... Isso até conhecer um certo chinês. E este mesmo homem despertou - mesmo sem saber - um monstro humano dentro do boneco. Yaoi lemon- DrocellxChao - Desculpe qualquer erro


**O amor vem da palha**

_Declaração:_ Black Butler, ou Kuroj. não é meu. Infelizmente. Fic feita para aniversário da Amy~

_Descrição:_ Doro era uma marionete. Um boneco bonito e que acreditava ser sem sentimentos... Isso até conhecer um certo chinês. E este mesmo homem despertou - mesmo sem saber - um monstro humano dentro do boneco. Yaoi lemon - Drocell x Chao

Ato único - _Começo, meio e recomeço_.

Tudo começara quando o ruivo andava pelas ruas ricas e movimentadas de Londres, comprar os apetrechos certos para terminar sua mais recente obra. Recebera a ordem de seu mestre para fabricar quantas conseguisse até determinado dia... E só. Infelizmente, estava menos motivado depois de certo tempo - melhor dizendo, sem inspiração. Mas continuava trabalhando, ainda que não se mostrasse tão incentivado quanto antes.

Entrou na loja onde se encontrava os mais diversos acessórios, pequena comparada a floricultura ou a loja de porcelanas que a cercavam. Aproximou-se do balcão velho, mas polido devidamente. Após pedir o mesmo de sempre, já que os laços brancos sempre faltavam, olhou em volta em busca de algo novo na loja... E encontrou.

Ali estava, sutilmente iluminado pela vitrine da loja. O tecido vermelho parecia ter vida, as formas das borboletas detalhadamente bordadas a ouro e fios negros voavam, conforme o movimento. Moveu os dedos enluvados de branco em direção a ele, com a intenção de avaliar a preciosidade... Entretanto, não foi bem o que esperava. Olhando bem, não estava preso a nenhum rolo, nem pendurado em um apoio. Estava, sim, grudado a carne...

- ... O que deseja? - O chinês detentor da vestimenta exótica se virou, deixando os olhos lilases de Drocell avaliarem o corpo. Era perfeito. O cabelo do moreno era relativamente longo, não ultrapassando o pescoço, mas era curto atrás. A roupa cobria totalmente o corpo do asiático, com colarinho alto e mangas longas e volumosas.

- Me desculpe incomodar. Foi um equivoco. - Disse, lentamente, querendo mais tempo para olhá-lo melhor. O boneco vivo se virou, dando-se conta que o embrulho estava pronto. Assim, saiu, gravando bem aquela pessoa na mente. Mais tarde, poderia espionar ele...

Uma semana depois, tinha descoberto praticamente tudo sobre o tal homem de veste vermelha da loja. Drocell iniciara dois novos projetos, sendo que um demoraria mais para ser totalmente completado. Mas valeria a pena.

Chao Yun, mordomo de Lau, o Rei do Ópio Londrinho. Raramente usava roupas de sua terra, parece que habituara com as roupas da Europa, o que era realmente uma pena. Ele era bem reservado, sério, e bom no trabalho que fazia. Sentiu uma sensação quas e prazerosa ao notar que entre o mestre e Chao não existia nenhuma relação especial, apenas de serviço. Sabia dos horários de descanso de cor, além da localização do quarto. Sem falar da história de como tinha virado empregado do Lau...

Sorriu de lado.

Drocell então tirou a luva da mão direita, pousando os dedos desnudos sobre a boca... Tinha sorrido? Estava contente em saber que o humano estava totalmente disponivel, e que talvez teria uma chance de tomá-lo? Balançou a cabeça, disposto a ignorar um absurdo daqueles. Ao invés disso, passou a observar o jovem tomar o chá de sempre, na mesma hora, perto da janela do comodo dele...

Depois que vira as costas da roupa preta de serviçal se afastarem, voltou a atenção para a roupa. Ao mesmo tempo, lia em um pedaço de papel os componentes do líquido fumegante de agora a pouco. Extrato de folhas secas, de algumas espécies normais a chás da tarde, entre outras que eram menos apreciadas pelo gosto amargo, mas saudáveis. Nada mais. Pensava que o moreno teria algum vício, ainda mais sendo servo daquele tipo de pessoa.

Entretanto, pensando melhor, não era útil ter um homem viciado em algo que destruia a pessoa fisicamente e psicologicamente, ainda mais este sendo quem tomava conta da residência. O fato curioso era: Caso o outro não tomasse, sofria de crise de abstinencia imediata. Talvez por desde pequeno estar acostumado a tomar aquilo, seu corpo necessitava manter parte das substâncias no corpo branco do chinês.

Voltou sua atenção para a saia, passando com toda a calma possível a linha branca.

Agora, de noite, dedicava-se totalmente em avançar o serviço para seu pequeno capricho. Infelizmente, não tinha conseguido o mesmo tecido vermelho cheio de formas chinesas, então improvisara por uma peça lisa e vermelho rubro, costurando nela linhas amarelas. Tinha a intenção de fazer flores com pétalas em gotas, então usava uma máquina de costura.

O corpo de seu boneco estava para terminar; faltava-lhe somente colocar os olhos, as mãos e os pés. De resto, a pele rosada e dura era exposta na mesinha - como um modelo nu posando ao seu pintor. O ruivo tocou sutilmente o baixo ventre de sua obra, imaginando algo tão carnal que chegava a sentir em todas as farpas de seu corpo. Pena que durou pouco.

Dando uma pausa, apunhalou a agulha em uma almofada negra. Mexeu de forma semi-dessinteressado a colher de chá na xícara e trouxe para perto da boca, provando o gosto.

Forte. Muito forte.

Normalmente Drocell não sentia nenhum gosto dos alimentos, afinal, não comia por prazer - como muitos burgueses e nobrez faziam. Mas por naquele chá conter tantas essências misturadas, formando uma fila de gostos, conseguiu sentir muito bem o gosto. Cuspiu primeiramente em um balde, pelo amargo lhe subir aos sentidos. Decidiu acrescentar pingos de água morna para dilatar melhor aquilo. Funcionou, apesar de ainda sentir o amargo presente, mas este dera lugar as deliciais mais sutis.

Exatamente como aquele sério mordomo.

Ele poderia ser muito bem ignorado¹, com aquela expressão e trajes tão tristes. Mas com o mínimo de atenção, conseguiria um resultado muito diferente. Riscou com uma caneta de pena o papel pendurado na parede. Amanhã iria fazer uma pequena aparição ao senhor Chao.

- ...

- ...

Tudo em silêncio. A marionete pensara que o moreno iria espernear, gritar, ou qualquer outra coisa humana e barulhenta. Mas não. Estava de olhos fechados, encolhido na cama macia dele mesmo.

Tinha deixado bem claro seu desejo, quando dobrou os joelhos e prendera as pernas com seus fios, usando uma madeira no alto do quarto para obrigá-lo a se revelar para si, como em um show. Com as luvas, tocou suavemente o lugar que antes era escondido, ouvindo uma expressão de protesto.

A porta não tinha sido trancada, e Chao sabia muito bem disso. Não queria que seu mestre soubesse de sua situação - imagine; ser mantido prisioneiro no próprio quarto, e ainda servir de brinquedo para um desconhecido. Em alguns pontos, sua pele sangrava e fletes de sangue escorriam - por causa dos fios afiados. Tinha deixado de lutar há poucos instantes.

- Você vem me trazendo muitos problemas. Para seu bem, é melhor tudo isso sumir quando eu acabar aqui.

Drocell errou dois pontos, medida do corte, se machucado com a tesoura e uma parte do vestidinho da boneca ficara desigual. Muitos erros para pouco tempo, sendo que era muito experiente. Então, associou tal disturbio com o moreno. Simples. Sendo assim, se acabasse com a fonte de seus problemas...

O ruivo retirou a luva branca das mãos, mordiscando a ponta do dedo indicador e puxando. Logo, estimulava o ser que repousava desconfortavel na cama. Ele sim, não era diferente dos humanos... E expressava prazer. Não era algo perto de luxúria, afinal, não estava fazendo nenhuma provocação. Um prazer contido.

- Por que não aproveita seus últimos momentos, não se contendo?

- ... Pretende me matar?

Abriu o cinto e abaixou a calça pretos; penetrou-o. Na semana anterior, teria abusado sem ressentimentos do mordomo, porém havia mudado. Tomou-lhe os lábios que se abriram em busca de ar; libertando uma sinfonia de dor também. Esperou que os belos olhos da cor de sua cartola se dilatassem, e a bela garganta fina como a do boneco que criava engolfasse ar.

Apertou os pequenos botões rosados e passeava com a mão no abdomen, gerando pequenos espasmos no homem. Moveu-se com afinco, se entregando a algo que não tinha há muito: Liberdade. Ash não estava ali para lhe dar ordens, não tinha mandado Drocell fazer aquilo, e por isso, mostrava como realmente era.

Tarde demais para asfixiar.

Os braços moviam as mãos, que exploravam a pele. As pernas faziam força, apoiando e dando impulso para investir. E a boca... O ruivo nem sabia que podia fazer tanto com ela. Chao estremeceu, sentindo a intensidade das emoções de seu violador; ou era somente alguém em busca de encontrar ele mesmo? Então, tudo ficou nublado...

Drocell arrumou a blusa azul, que ficara amarrotada por causa dos apertos no tecido. Talvez tivesse ganho alguns arranhões leves nas costas, entretanto não importava tanto. Passou mais uma vez os dedos na face adormecida de Chao, adiando ainda mais a partida. Avaliou novamente os curativos feitos nas marcas dos seus fios. Várias marcas escuras estavam espalhadas pela região do baixo ventre e na intersecção do pescoço com o peito. Ajustou a gola do pijama, para passar despercebido aquilo.

Enfim, chegou a hora de ir - afinal, a porta estava sendo descancarada. Fugiu junto com as sombras da noite, dando um adeus silencioso para seu belo amante.

- Sinto muito a demora, Lau-sama.

- Não me importo tanto. - Disse simplesmente o mais velho, saindo dos braços de sua acompanhante para pegar um bolinho. - Está dispensado, Chao.

Curvou para seu mestre e saiu. Nessas horas, Lau gostava de privacidade. Andou pelos corredores, parando de vez em quando para tentar penetrar os olhos nos cantos escuros. Precaução.

- Senhor Chao! Senhor Chao! - Uma empregada se aproximou, carregando uma caixa branca, com listras de um azulado prateado e um laço preto. - Chegou para o Senhor Chao.

- Para mim? - Estranhou. Despediu-se da empregada e foi para o quarto, lembrando vagamente daquelas cores predominantes daquele... - Mas... o quê...?

Era um boneco. Um boneco identico a Chao, vestido em um traje singelo chinês. E preso ao pescoço deste boneco, notava-se uma jóia desproporcional ao objeto. Vendo melhor, Chao desenrolou a fina corrente prateada e percebeu que era na realidade um colar com um rubi em forma ovalada.

E guardou o boneco e as recordações num armário. O colar, escondido dentro da roupa de mordomo que sempre usava...

_Fim_

Chibi- Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
